The Dissemination Core of the Midwest Roybal Center for Health Maintenance will achieve its objectives by implementing strategies to maximize the dissemination of results from each of the studies and pilot projects which are targeted to the unique populations and settings addressed in each proposal. The overall goal of the Dissemination Core is the Provision of new knowledge on two cutting edge issues in the relationship of physical activity and health in older adults: 1) the ability of multi-component exercise-education programs to enroll, maintain and improve the health and functioning of participating older adults; and 2) the identification of predictors of adherence to established exercise regimens, including the role of decisional balance and self-efficacy, in a variety of older adult populations and settings. To achieve this goals the Dissemination Core will address the following objectives: 1) enrich the scientific literature and professional dialogue in aging and physical activity by publishing and presenting in targeted journals, publications, newsletters and conferences the results of scientifically rigorous research on the long term effects on exercise adherence in select older adult populations: 2) inform the broader gerontology community which includes clinicians, practitioners, policy makers, program administrators, caregivers and consumers of population-specific information derived from the four proposed projects and pilot studies; 3) train local, regional and, to a lesser extent, national and international audiences on strategies to enhance efficacy of older adults predisposed to exercise and on maintaining adherence to exercise regimens in these populations; and, 4)educate program administrators, policy markers, legislators and other appropriate audience on the priority of physical activity for disabled and non-disabled older adults and the results anticipated from long term participation in an exercise program.